Living in the past
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Afuro Terumi had always wished to go back to the old times, when he was still a kid. Although he may have been stuborn back then, he still wanted to repeat all those years before he became an adult. Maybe, he is still living as a child back then. Or how some people call it- living in the past. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SO SUCK IT TT TT)


"Heaven's Time!"

_Seeing yourself in your younger form..._

"God Knows!"

_Living in the past some may call it..._

"God Break!"

_Wanting to repeat those wasted years..._

-  
02:30 p.m., Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)'s house, 14th July

Afuro's maroon coloured eyes scanned the TV screen infront of him carefully. This was normally how he would spend his free time when he wasn't coaching Kidokawa Seishuu. Looking at old videos from 10 years ago made him think about his past life.

"I was so stubborn back then..." he whisperd to himself, resting his chin on his palm. He was currently watching vidoes from the last Football Frontier Finals. 'If it wasn't Endou...' the blonde thaught to himself. 'No... If it wasn't for Raimon... I wouldn't be the same as I am now.'

Repeating videos over and over again made him wonder. How did he become from a proud, cocky, stubborn, high-seated God wanna be to a serious, calm, smart and collected person? "God Knows!" Ha... the video even answerd it itself.

"Kantoku! Kantoku!" before Afuro could take a note of what was going on, the door burst open, revealing a veary hyper Maddie and a veary red Kishibe. He quickly turned off the TV and turned his head, with a smile on his face, to his players. "Yes?" he asked kindly.

"We saw it Kantoku! We finally saw it!" Maddie exclaimed hyperly while waving her arms around. "I-izumi-kun and T-tobisawa-kun were m-making out!" blurred out Kishibe, face getting redder after every word.

The blonde cpatian just let out a warm smile and patted both of them on the head, lightly of course. "Good. Now send me a photo and I'll consider showing you pictures of when I was 14 years old."

Aphrodi's words were followed by a loud 'awww' from the two Kidokawa players. They had a promise, that if they prove to Afuro that Tobisawa and Izumi were dating, he would show everyone in the team how he looked 10 years ago. He kept decalining though. Not that he was emberassed or anything like that. Its just that that reminded him too much of the past, wich he tried ignoring.

"Go outside now. Its a lovely Saturday and I think you would have way much fun playing in the fresh air, rather than trying to spot Izumi and Tobisawa. Have fun while your still young!... Because forward in time you will want those years back, but couldn't return them because you were too busy being stubborn and blind to see what you were truely made for and-"

Maddie and Kishibe quickly exchanged looks at eachother that were saying 'lets get out of here' and quickly darted away after.  
"And Fubuki! How could I forget Fubuki! I was in the hospital for 4 months because of that little-"

03:30 p.m., Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi) 's house, 14th July

One hour had passed by. One hour of loud talking. One hour of loud talking and hand motioning. The blonde had soon found himself resting on the table. He slowly opend one of his red eyes and then his other one as well. "..." He slowly got up and mumbled to himself.

"... Did I end up talking to myself again?"

* * *

**Kaya: Poo~ This was a veary short chapter. There is going to be 1 or 2 more. This is a really short story I came up with. Hope all of you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chpater ^^ This isnt really my first try on a story. Ive wrote alot and decided to give up o nwriting. Then I looked at some of my old sotries and was like 'ehh, why not try again?'. Everyone desrves a 3rd chance right? Yeah, thats right. A 3rd... dont ask.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review. People's opinions matter alot to me. Tell me how I can improve, what is missing or what there needs to be. Mean reviews are also fine. Im used to being judged and critisism, SO BRING IT ON BROS!**

**Also, I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO. I only own Maddie, my OC.**

**Rated T for saftey. (and my pervy mind. seriously, who knows what might come up.)**


End file.
